


Waiting

by dragonwings948



Series: Doctor Who Series 10 [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Betrayal, Cybermen - Freeform, Episode: s10e11 World Enough and Time, Feels, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Mondasian Cybermen, Sad, Spoilers, Waiting, literally nothing but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: *Spoilers for World Enough and Time!!* Bill writes imaginary letters to the Doctor as she sits in the hospital and waits for him to come and make everything right again. But as time goes on, she starts to doubt if he'll ever come...





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just...I had to scratch this itch. I'm probably going to go write a ton of fluffy friendship fics after this to make up for it. I owe it to you guys and myself. 
> 
> (Also, I finished this at 2 AM, so there may be some silly errors; I'll look over it again tomorrow.)

**Week 1**

            I’m waiting for you.

            You _did_ tell me that, right? It wasn’t something I made up?

            Anyway, I’m waiting. I know you’re going to find me and you’re going to fix all the creepy people wanting to die.

            Oh yeah, I haven’t told you about them yet.

            I woke up in a hospital with this sort of box on my chest. My new heart, apparently. I wandered around the hospital and found…

            I found…

            (Okay, so, for the record, I’ve seen a living puddle, scary Emoji robots, Monks, termites and monsters that eat people, and a million other things that have given me nightmares, but this, Doctor…it’s the scariest thing I’ve ever seen.)

            I think they were people. _Are_ people. They’re still there, crying out in pain. They know they’re hurting, but they just silence them.

            Sometimes when I fall asleep, I think I can hear them.

            _Pain, pain, pain…_

            Please come soon, Doctor.

* * *

 

              **Week 10**

Waiting isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.

            I’ve made a friend, and he makes living here bearable. We don’t do much but talk, drink tea, and watch you on the telly, but at least it’s _something._ Because when I’m alone, mopping the floors, I start thinking. _Really_ thinking.

            What if you don’t come? What if I become one of those people who are being tortured with every breath they take?

            My friend tells me that time is different on your end of the ship because of the black hole. How long will it take you to find me?

            And when you do, will it be too late?

* * *

 

**Week 50**

            The longer I’m here, the more I keep wondering…can you really get here in time?

            They’re telling me I’m going to be “upgraded.” I’m pretty sure that’s code for turning me into one of those tormented people I keep telling you about. Even my friend tells me that it’s inevitable.

            Doctor, I can’t become that. I can’t be trapped in that weird grey mesh suit, wishing for death for the rest of my life. I _need_ you. Please. You said…you said you’d keep me safe. You said that you’d try, anyway.

            I’m still waiting. I trust you.

* * *

 

             **Week ???**

            Is there even a word for how scared I am right now?

            I’m more than terrified. My friend betrayed me. You’re not here. I’m starting to think that you’re not gonna come.

            I’m still trying to hope that you’ll burst in at the last second with that stupid grin on your face. You’ll save me and I’ll give you the biggest hug ever, and then I’ll call you an idiot for not showing up sooner.

            But it’s not…it’s not gonna happen, is it?

            The man who I thought was my friend turned me over to be converted, and that stung. I trusted him to help me escape.

            But I can’t help but feel betrayed by you, too.

            You told me to wait, and I’m still waiting.

* * *

 

I was right. You showed up too late.

            _I waited for you._


End file.
